Self Destruct
by Byakuzee
Summary: "You and I are different. You think some humans are filth, while I think all of them are. You think they need a beginning, while I think they need an end." The way he said 'Humans' was somewhat unnerving; like he wasn't human himself. Oneshot.


Hello.

This is my first crossover fic, so be merciful on this poor girl.

* * *

><p><strong>Self Destruct<strong>

* * *

><p>The day had been uneventful, and nothing seemed out of the ordinary.<p>

In a park that was at the center of the city, a young man sat on a chair with a bag filled with apples settled next to him. To the passing people he looked normal enough, a high school student or even a college freshman taking a brief break after a hard day.

What their eyes couldn't see and was only seen by the said young man, was an inhuman being standing next to him, happily savoring the apples.

Yagami Light, that was the young man's name. The current owner of the Death Note, a note that made its owner have the ability to kill a person just by merely writing a name. And with it, he created a new identity for himself that was called Kira, who was known as the terror of every criminal living within Japan.

The inhuman being that was called Ryuk, a Shinigami who dropped the Death Note, only for Light to be the finder of it, turned to his human companion, questioning after he finished eating his apples, "What are you going to do now? The police put you under heavy surveillance, and you haven't wrote a name in the note for two days. I can't eat my apples like before."

"Are apples the only thing that matters to you?" Light asked irritably, growing sick of the other's nagging.

With his house and room totally bugged, Ryuk couldn't eat his apples in peace. So every time they went outside - which was the only place for the Shinigami to eat - Ryuk would whine and complain about his freedom being tide down_._

_As if I were free to do what I wish, at least he's invisible._

It was then that a man took a seat next to him. Light didn't bother to look and see who he was, he had other things to worry about.

"For the infamous Kira, you sure don't kill a lot." The Shinigami huffed, childishly turning away and accidentally taking notice of the man who sat next to them, and he wordlessly stepped forward and stood in front of him, staring at him with confusion.

Light wanted to tell Ryuk to stop staring, but he didn't want to make the man think that he was crazy. When he looked at the man he was caught off-guard; the man sitting next to him looked very unusual to say the least.

At the first glance, he thought that he was an old man because of his white hair, but when looked again he realized that he was young, probably the same age as him. His odd attire consisted of a black vest and trousers, brown boots, and a long blue trench coat _and was that a sword tide to his side?_

Who was this guy? Obviously he wasn't Japanese.

"I would appreciate it if you two would stop staring at me," the man said in fluent Japanese, getting annoyed from their stares.

Light quickly averted his eyes from him before a thought hit him.

_Did he just say... you two?_

Eyes widening, Light shot a quick glance around him. There was no one passing by at the moment, the only ones that were here were him, the man and Ryuk.

_But he wouldn't be able to see him, would he?_

He decided to ask him, maybe he was just hearing things. "Can you see him?"

The man snorted and then he pointed at Ryuk. "I saw him from far ahead, he's not someone you could miss."

_So he wasn't hearing things. _"And you weren't afraid of sitting here?" He was absolutely terrified when he first met Ryuk.

The man didn't answer and just looked in front of him, but it was clear that the man knew the Shinigami was there and still wasn't afraid to come.

"So you're Kira. Honestly, I expected someone a bit older," the man noted dully after a minute of silence.

_How did he know?_

_Wait, when he was first sitting here, Ryuk said something about him being Kira._

_Well, shit._

"And I suppose he was the one who started all of this?" The man pointed again at Ryuk, who was still staring at him confusedly.

"How can you see him?" Light finally asked. He would eventually kill the man, so might as well learn something about his ability to see the shinigami while at it.

Light was sure that he didn't have a piece of the note with him on this day. And besides, the man said that he saw Ryuk from afar. Light was willing to bet his life that he hadn't met the guy in his life until today, so there was no chance that he had seen or touched the note.

Maybe he was another note owner or he had the Shinigami eyes.

_But even if he was, he wouldn't be able to see Ryuk._

Light was confused and he didn't like it, it made him feel weak.

"I just can."

"That's not an answer."

"I cannot give you a proper answer then," the man answered boredly, catching him off guard when he asked in return, "why criminals?"

Since the strange man knew his identity, Light decided to answer him, he was going to die anyway.

But first. "What's your name?"

The man smirked. "Vergil." _So he was right about him not being Japanese._

"Well, Vergil, the reason why I kill criminals only is that they don't deserve to live, the world would be a better place without them. No more crimes or tragedies," the brunet stated simply.

Shrugging, he continued, "And then after I clean this world of them, I'll rule over it."

Vergil stared at him oddly for a few brief moments before he replied, "That's quite the ambition you have there, but frankly, I have to say that it's a ridiculous one, too."

"Then what would you do if you had the power to kill anyone you wanted using a name only?" Light wasn't upset about what the other had said, a lot of people would disagree with him.

"I wouldn't care and would've thrown it away."

"You and I are different. You think some humans are filth, while I think all of them are. You think they need a beginning, while I think they need an end," Vergil said, coldly and calmly as if voicing these ideas about humanity was normal.

The way he said _'Humans'_ was somewhat unnerving, like he wasn't human himself.

So they sat there in silence and until Vergil suddenly stood up and turned towards him. "I advise you to stop what your doing right now. Humans were not made for this kind of power." He smirked knowingly before he continued, "but I think it's too late for that, isn't it? For all the differences between us, I think we have one thing in common."

"And what is that?" Light asked, curious.

"We're both buried deep in a road that will lead us to self destruct," Vergil answered, looking sorrowful and thoughtful for a mere second, and then he turned around and left as calmly as he came, leaving Light wondering about what he meant.

"Does the family name has to be known for the note to work?" he asked Ryuk, who didn't utter a word ever since Vergil came by.

"No, as long as you remember his face. But it wouldn't work with him."

"You mean the name he gave to me was fake?" Of course, a sane person wouldn't give someone he knew was a killer his real name. "Forget it, you wouldn't say it anywa-"

"That's his real name," Ryuk interrupted, mumbling, "his life expectancy... I can't see it, only the name."

Surprised that Ryuk told him whether his name was real or not, and even more surprised that he could not kill Vergil even with knowing his name and face, anxiety had taken its toll on Light.

"He isn't a note owner, right?"

"I would've seen the Shinigami with him if he was, and there wasn't any."

"Ryuk."

"Yes?"

"What would you call someone who was able to see and hear a Shinigami without being a note owner, someone with a life expectancy that couldn't be seen by one, someone who couldn't be killed even with the knowledge of his face and name?"

"A Devil."

* * *

><p>End.<p>

I chose these two because of their ending that was titled with unfulfilled ambitions, it was too late for them and they've paid for it.

Sorry for any OOC-ness.


End file.
